clare, i need you in my pants!
by jessiegraceandvickyjaynewrites
Summary: eli's been away from clare for the entire weekend and he's starting to hallucinate a bit he hasn't gone further than a quick kiss in what feels like forever but now with clares trial dates with asher finally over what will happen when he finds out clare's parents are going to be out for the weekend?


It was the beginning of a new day at Degrassi, and Eli had just arrived at the school gates he walked in with a smile on his face in anticipation for the beauty that is Clare Edwards. He hadn't seen her all weekend with the play being on every night but was now longing to just be with in breathing distance of her, and that was saying a lot.

Eli's pov

I hope I can see her before first lesson, it feels like it's been months, im such a dork. I open my locker being mopeier than needs be and stick the load of crap from my bag into my locker. Trying not to spill sheets of paper everywhere I successfully shove it all in with little to no effort; sadly enough this had been the highlight of my morning. I was craving her. I shut my locker and hit my head on it a few times looking a bit special I decided to stop, as I turn around I see her. As if on cue she walks towards me smiling like a goof making my inside's turns. She starts to do the most adorable victory dance I have ever seen, twirling and pounding her fists in the air, she finally reaches me in a fit of giggles. "Someone looks happy, what's got my adorable girlfriend smiling like a clown?" I say trying not to sound so excited that she was within touching distance of me.

"oh nothing" she says completely serious leaving a small pause "except for the mother-fuckin fact that I, Clare Edwards got the, Asher shostack and his wrong ass sent to jail, FOR 4 YEARS" she said widening her eyes at the last words. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm sorry what was that?" I said more than a little astonished by what my little saint Clare had spat out her mouth. "Don't act like you've never heard me cuss before" she said like I should expect these things. "Not like that, I forbid it!" I say with the biggest smirk smothered across my face. "Besides all silliness though, I'm actually really proud of you, you did the right thing and look where it's gotten you" I said a bit more serious whilst grabbing her shoulders. "I know I think I deserve an award." She said suggestively with a smirk crawling onto her features. "Your wish is my command!" Making sure no one was in the halls I swiftly turn Clare on her heels and squish her body with mine in to the locker behind us and kiss her as intensely as I can grabbing her waist and making sure to get some tongue in. Before we could really have any fun at all we were rudely interrupted by our good yet sometimes quite annoying friend Adam. "Not to ruin your fun guys, but I want to introduce you to my new girlfriend" he said looking somewhat hesitant. "It's a secret though! You're not to tell anyone" he said more fast and frantic than I think he meant to.

Clare's pov

Adam had just intruded on our little scene and I honestly didn't feel like anyone else's company other than eli but as soon as he said the words "my new girlfriend" I knew I couldn't resist. "How could we not? Adam!" I'm sure everyone could hear how excited I was, but come on I've been waiting for this moment for a while, although I'm worried why we couldn't tell anyone. "ok, but before I show her, one last thing" he said directing his eye's at Eli. "What?" Eli replied to his eye suggestions "just don't be too angry at me" he said with the biggest, cheesiest smile I had ever seen.

"Hi!" a girl with long blond hair said. I knew immediately Eli wouldn't be happy that Adam's new girlfriend was Becky baker but you could still find traces of happiness on his face knowing that Adam would be happy. "Man, I could never be angry at you for being in love, I'm happy for you, no worries!" Eli said in the sweetest most reassuring voice I think I've ever heard him use. With Adams smile becoming reapplied to his face I just had to cut in. "oh Adam were so happy for you!" I said not realizing how parental we sounded, whilst hugging the life out of Becky. "I'm just happy you can except us and Eli I just hope that we can put all of our rivalry in the past." Becky said hopefully. "I would be most happy to" Eli said shaking hands with Becky. And with that they left.

Eli's pov

I turn back around to see Clare's eyes staring at me with more than the usual gleam; if I wasn't mistaken I may have said it was lust. "So, where were we?" I say with a smirk, beginning to lean in before I was rudely interrupted. "Actually I think we were just about to go to my abandoned house to celebrate, my parents are out of town for the weekend and jakes at a friend's so I thought we could maybe chill." She says completely nonchalantly, although I could tell her intentions were not so nonchalant. "Um, ok. I mean as long as you're ok with that, I am ok with that!" I say making sure she wasn't just in the moment. "Of course I am! Now come on cowboy your horse is waiting!" she said leading me down the hall to my dad's beautiful car.

We got inside the car and I opened the door waiting for her to scootch in but damn, did I ever get distracted, im not sure if she did it on purpose but she wiggled her butt right into that seat in the sexiest way you could imagine. "Eli? Are you gonna shut the door? Eli!?" she screamed at me snapping me out of my hypnotic state. "Are you ok?" she asked with a small smile complementing her features. "I'm, just… spectacular." I said lying to not only her but myself.

It was a quiet yet comfortable ride to the Edwards house, but there was something inside me telling me that something was going to happen tonight but I didn't know what.

"you know since the beginning of this year I think I've actually felt real happiness with school and family and just everything, and I think you just might be a big part of it." Clare said breaking the silent bliss, with small tears in her eyes. I grabbed her hands and she let out a small whimper and wiped her eyes clean. "Honestly Clare I think I can say the exact same thing to you, you know how I was a complete mess when we broke up, for example running my hearse into a wall." I say with a small giggle and sigh. "but I've really recovered, and with you being around more in the last couple months I have really felt stable and at home.

She looked at me with tears streaming down her face with a wide mouth smile on her face and applied a small kiss to my cheek. I squeezed her hand tighter and before we knew it we were outside of her house. I got out of the car and jumped round to Clare's door before she could open the door so I could open it for her. I lent don and grabbed her hand like the gentleman I am. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door but instead of her opening the door she slammed me in to the door behind her and began a passionate kiss with me. It took me a second to catch on to what she was doing, but I began kissing her back as soon as I zoned in.

Clare's pov

I don't know what came over me but after our sweet little moment in the car I realised just how much more I wanted Eli and by wanted I meant sexually. No doubt about when I got the chance to kiss him I took it, before I even knew what I was doing I had pressed him into my front door and began fiercely kissing the poor boy.

We had been kissing for over a minute before I stated to feel Eli fiddle around with the door behind him. He opened the door with some unknown force of swag. We walked into the living room and placed ourselves on the couch with me sitting on his lap. But suddenly I felt my chest tighten up and I began to erratically cough my breath felt unregularly short and I started hyper ventilating but before I could even ask Eli for help he had ran to the kitchen and brought me back a glass of water and an inhaler I sipped the water quick and took a breath of my inhaler beginning to tear up. "look I was pretty excited about our little kiss off too but I wouldn't advise hyperventilating over it." Eli spoke to me in a soft voice while rubbing his warm hand up and down my back soothing my sore through.

"Funny enough I don't think that's what caused it I guess it's just been building up all of today, I've been a little over active, but I think I'll be fine for the rest of the day….. If you catch my drift" I said to him leading into a whisper at the end while rubbing his leg a little to lose to his centre than im sure felt _comfortable._

"How about we go watch a movie in your room" Eli suggested while placing a piece of my hair behind my ear. Sounds great.


End file.
